My love, my heart
by Meiiko Neah Oguri Bezarius
Summary: "Assistant... assistant personnel de Roy Mustang, le généralissime de l'armée d'Amestris. Et aussi longtemps qu'il resterait à ce poste, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra bien de moi, je resterais auprès de lui. Pour toujours et à jamais." Voici un OS sur FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. C'est un POV Edward rating M.


_Titre:__**My love, my heart.**_

_Auteur: __**Meiiko**_

_Disclaimer:_**_Les personnages de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood ne m'appartiennent pas! Je ne fais qu'emprunter Roy et Edward à l'illustre auteur qui nous a fait découvrir cette histoire. _**

**_Ohayo! Me voici pour ce petit OS sur FMAB que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. Je vous laisse découvrir. C'est mon premier lemon que vous allez y lire. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi, please. Je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice alors désolé si vous trouver des fautes d'orthographes. _**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

J'étais devant la porte de notre chez nous. De notre petit jardin secret. Depuis plusieurs mois passé en mission, j'avais plus que hâte de le revoir.

Après avoir récupérer le corps de Al et moi mon bras, mon frère et moi avions décider de partir en quête de l'Alchimie des pays voisins. Mon frère était parti du côté de Xing et moi j'avais décidé de voyageai à l'ouest et d'établir des relations diplomatiques entre Amestris et le reste.

Pour tout ce que j'avais accomplis au sein de l'armée et surtout pour rester proche d'une certaine personne, j'avais décidé de quitter le terrain et d'entrer dans les bureau directement à Central et sous les ordre de Son Excellence le Führer Roy Mustang.

Suite à la transmutation qu'il avait été forcer d'accomplir et à la perte de sa vue, le docteur Marcoh, à l'aide de sa dernière Pierre Philosophale l'avait soigné lui, ainsi que Havoc qui avait perdu ses jambes de suite à son combat contre Lust l'homonculus.

Bref, tous ça pour dire que j'étais devenu un foutu diplomate à la solde de l'armée mais, je ne m'en plaignais pas tant que ça. Je pouvais voir mon Amour autant que je le voulais ou, presque. Quand il ne décidait pas que c'était bien pour le pays de me faire allais à l'autre bout du monde. Foutu Roy !

Donc, j'étais devant notre porte d'entrée, clé en main et tout fébrile de le revoir. Je fis coulisser la clé dans la serrure et d'un mouvement de poignée, ouvrit la porte et entrée à l'intérieur.

Je refermais derrière moi et fermais les yeux et inhalé cette douce fragrance connue. Je soufflais, déposais mon sac à terre et retirais mes chaussures et mon manteau rouge tout en lançant un tonitruant :

__ Tadaïma ! _

La seule réponse qui vint à mes oreilles fut le bruit lointain de casserole dans la cuisine. Merde, Roy se mettait à cuisiner maintenant ? Je déposais ma veste sur le canapé du salon tout en me dirigeant vers Roy. Une délicieuse odeur de dango ce propageait dans la pièce et moi, je me stoppais à l'embrasure de la porte.

Roy et moi étions déjà ensemble à l'époque ou il était encore colonel. Il est devenu mon petit ami peux de temps avant que Winry n'apprenne de ma bouche que c'était Scar qui avait tué ses parents pendant la guerre Ishbal. Cela c'est fait comme ça. On était tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre inconsciemment, on se tournaient autours sans même nous en rendre compte. Et un jour, au détours d'une ruelle, il m'avait pris dans ses bras puis m'avait embrassé, d'un baisé passionnait pour me murmurait par la suite « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

Et me voilà, plusieurs années après, à le regardais se dandinait en caleçon et Marcel noir dans la cuisine à faire à manger. Je soufflais encore une fois en silence et quand je le vis éteindre la gazinière tout en chantonnant, je m'approchais de lui sur la pointe des pieds et me pressais tout contre lui, je le pris dans mes bras et lui dis

__ Je suis rentré Namour. _

__ Edward ! Tu es là ! _

Roy ce retourna pour être face à moi et me serra à son tour contre lui et je fis de même.

__ Merde Fullmetal, tu es vraiment là ! Ne part plus jamais autant de temps sans moi !_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrassait à pleine bouche, baiser auquel je répondis immédiatement. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres et je lui ouvrit immédiatement l'entrée de celle-ci. Nos lèvres jouèrent ensemble dans un baiser enflammé qui prit fin quelques minutes plus tard. Je repris mon souffle et je répondis à sa question :

__ Je ne partirais pas aussi longtemps si le Généralissime ne m'envoyais pas aussi loin à chaque fois pour négocier. _

__ Oh ! _Il me sourit tendrement_, tu as faim ? Le repas est prêt._

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent. Oui, j'avais faim mais, faim d'autres choses. Et je crois que Roy l'avait remarqué alors je dis :

__ Oui, j'ai horriblement faim. Ce que tu as préparé semble délicieux._

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres en disant ces paroles. Et me détourna de lui pour prendre deux assiettes et les couverts. Tout en mangeant, je lui narrais mes périples qui c'était cette fois-ci déroulé à Drachma dans le nord pour tentais une entente entre nos deux pays. C'était toujours en cours et j'avais l'impression que je n'en verrais jamais le bout. J'en fis part à Roy et il me dit de ne pas m'inquiétais à ce sujet pour le moment.

Après le repas, nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé. Enfin, lui s'assit et moi... Eh bien moi, je calais ma tête sur ses genoux et profitais de sa main qui passait dans mes cheveux blond qu'il avait au préalable détaché. Je m'étais mis à l'aise aussi. J'avais enlevé mes chaussettes, ma chemise et j'avais également enlevé mon pantalon afin de me retrouvais dans le même accoutrement de Roy. Nous continuâmes à parler pendant un moment jusqu'à temps qu'il me dise qu'il attendait mon rapport sur son bureau pour le sur-lendemain. Je le regardais d'un air blasé. Le travail... Il ne changera jamais.

Je me redressais pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux et le serrais contre moi. J'enfouis ma tête dans sa nuque pour respirais son odeur. Comme il m'avait manquer.

__ Namour, tu m'as manqué..._

__ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon ange._

Je me pelotonnais tout contre lui et fermais les yeux, respirant son odeur et me concentrais sur cette main qui passait inlassablement dans ma tignasse blonde.

J'étais tellement concentrais sur la respiration de Roy que je fus surpris quand une chose mouillée me passa sur la joue.

__ Qu'est-ce que... Chatoooon, pas ça ! C'est dégueulasse. _

__ Chuuut, je sais que tu aimes ça Minou._

__ Huuumpf, c'est pas une raison, tu sais que j'aime beaucoup trop quand tu me fais ça... _

__ Oui, et c'est pour ça que j'adore t'en faire._

Et il me refit une léchouille tout le long de ma joue. Je me redressais et pris son visage délicatement, le regardant un instant dans les yeux et partit à l'aventure de ses deux joues me mettant à lui léchait à mon tour ses joues si blanche qui se présentaient à moi. Il me regarda à son tour les yeux grand ouvert et reprit son jeux en me mordant les joues cette fois-ci. Je lui léchais une dernière fois la joue avant de coller mes lèvres près de son oreille afin de lui chuchotais :

__ Est-ce que son Excellence, ce rend-t-elle compte qu'elle vient de se positionnais sur une pente assez délicate ? _

__ Oh, oui. Bien sur que son excellence en à pris conscience. Il se mit à glousser. Et vous Colonel, savez-vous quel pente vous venez d'emprunter ?_

__ J'espère qu'elle me mènera au septième ciel en tout cas Vôtre Excellence._

Il me sourit malicieusement et recommençât son jeu de taquinerie. Il me mordit une nouvelle fois la joue et je rappliquais de nouveau en lui mordillant ce coup-ci son oreille que je savais beaucoup plus sensible. J'eus un sourire intérieur en entendant un soupir de sa part sortir de sa bouche. Le jeu venait de montait d'un niveau.

Avec mes dents, j'agrippais son oreille et la lui mordillait gentiment tout en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Tantôt je mordillais, tantôt je suçotais tout en restant attentif à ses moindres mouvements. Il semblait planer dans une douce torpeur. Il est si beau mon doux et si mignon Roy.

Il sembla sortir de son monde cotonneux pour se remettre à me mordillait l'oreille. De son oreille, je descendis à sa clavicule et la lui mordit.

__ Huuuumhuuum, Eeeed..._

Comme hypnotisé, il me regarda de ses yeux brumeux et mordit un peu plus fort mon cou. Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon caleçon et pour être un peu plus à l'aise et faire baissait un peu la tension qui régnait entre nos deux corps, je me frottais effrontément contre mon Chaton qui semblait être lui aussi à l'étroit. Face à mes mouvements lents, nous poussâmes tout deux un gémissement rauque.

__ Haaaan, putain, Haaaah !_

Je commençais à avoir chaud et pour le faire comprendre à Roy, je pris l'ourlet de son Marcel et tout en continuant à butiner son cou, je le remontais doucement jusqu'à le faire passait au-dessus de sa tête. Chose faite, je posais délicatement mes mains sur son torse pour le redécouvrir une nouvelle fois. Doucement, je fis passait ma main sur ses omoplates, sur son ventre, ses hanches. De ma langues, je redessinais ses tétons, je les mordais entre me dents, les aspirait avec ma bouche. Roy poussa un nouveau soupir de contentement et d'un mouvement leste, nous leva tout les deux du canapé.

Pris de sauvagerie soudaine, il m'embrassa brusquement à nous entrechoquaient les dents et sa langue vint prendre sa jumelle. Il me souleva de terre et j'enroulais mes bras autours de sa nuque et mes jambes autours de sa taille. Nos bassins avaient commencer à danser ensembles dans un mouvement sensuel. A bout de souffle, il relâcha mes lèvres rougit de ses baisers et il attaqua mon cou.

Nous nous trouvions à présent dans le couloir menant à notre chambre. Je me retrouvais plaquer contre le mur face à la porte et je sentis Mustang descendre sa main plus au sud pour atterrir sur mon caleçon. Je haletais de plaisir, littéralement. La buée sortait par vague de ma bouche, je me sentais en feu. Roy me donnait l'impression d'y allait lentement, trop lentement... Je gémis :

__ Roy, j'ai envie de toi... Haaan.._

Je le sentis sourire contre ma gorge et sa main posait sur mon dernier vêtement passer au-delà de la barrière pour enfin toucher mon pénis gorgé de plaisir.

__ Oh, mon dieu ! Huuuuum._

L'alchimiste de Flamme se colla encore plus contre moi et de ses deux mains fit glisser mon dernier rempart, il me laissa poser mes pieds au sol pour ensuite s'agenouillait devant moi et prendre mon membre en bouche. Je rejetais d'un coup ma tête en arrière, de mes deux mains j'agrippais ses cheveux sauvagement et de ma bouche sortit une litanie de mots sans queue ni tête.

Il passa d'abord sa langue autours de mon gland pour récupérait le liquide qui s'en échappait. Il posa une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur mes fesses et commença des mouvements de va-et-viens avec se langue. Un long soupir d'extase s'échappa de ma bouche et je raffermis ma prise sur ses cheveux. Ses mains ne restaient pas sans rien faire. Celle posait sur ma hanche faisait des petit cercle irrégulier quant à l'autre, elle s'approchait inexorablement de mon entré. Il joua avec quelques secondes avant d'y pénétrer un doigt, un long râle -mélange de plaisir et de douleur- s'échappa de ma gorge.

A partir de là, il prit mon membre en bouche et pompa plus fort. Je fermais les yeux sous l'avalanche d'émotions qui me frappaient et je senti vaguement un deuxième doigts entrer en moi. Sans même en prendre conscience, mon bassin c'était mis à bouger en rythme.

__ Bébé, regarde-moi._

Avec difficulté, je rouvris les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Roy.

__ Je t'interdis de jouir sans moi._

Et il continua ses mouvement de pompe avec sa main qui avait délaissé ma hanche. Je me força à le regardais, je savais mon regard devenir de plus en plus brumeux et mon orgasme se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je sentis un troisième doigt en moi et je voyais vraiment rouge. Il le sentis car ses mouvements s'accentuèrent en moi et sur moi.

Soudainement, je me cambrais de plaisir, il venait de toucher ma prostate, ce point de plaisir à tout homme et je me sentit au porte du septième ciel. J'allais venir et il le savait.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup me laissant frustrer et je le vis se relevais.

__ Putain, Roy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou?!_

__ Viens bébé._

Il me tendit la main et je la lui pris. Il me guida jusqu'au lit là, il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, sur mes deux joues, mon front, partout.

__ Bébé, accroupi toi sur le lit et écarte les jambes s'il te plaît._

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, fébrile de devoir attendre encore. Je l'entendis enlever sa dernière rempart et se saisir du tube d'onguent pour faciliter la pénétration et j'attendis. Je sentis le lit plier sous son poids. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi et m'embrassa le dos, me le caressa, il attrapa mes cheveux pour relever ma tête et me pénétra d'un coup profond.

__ HAAAAAAN !_

_-Putain !_

Arrivé à la garde, il se stoppa pour me laisser le temps de me faire à sa présence. Pendant ce temps là, il parsema mon dos de baisers papillons, de caresse, et de morsure. D'un mouvement de bassin, je lui fis comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller, que je n'attendais que lui en cet instant.

Il resserra sa prise autours de mes cheveux blonds d'une main ferme et de l'autre, il agrippa ma hanche d'une poigne forte et se dégagea de mon antre. Je fermais mes yeux d'anticipation. Je pensais être préparer mais, avec lui je ne l'étais jamais assez... il se rengaina aussi puissamment qu'à son entré et toucha une nouvelle fois ma prostate. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand et un énorme « _Oh mon dieu ! » _m'échappa.

Ses mouvements de buttoir prirent de l'ampleur, il y allait de plus en plus profondément et en touchant toujours mon point G. Cependant, je trouvais ses allées et venues trop lente encore. Graduellement, je montais au septième ciel mais, je voulais qu'il y aille plus vite et plus fort. J'avais besoin de cette délivrance qui tardait à venir.

_ _Roy, Roooy, dios... plus viite, haaaaaan... plus fort... hmmm._

Il arrêta tout mouvements et se retira de moi. Un froid viscéral m'envahit et je protestais contre le fait qu'il se retire :

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais bébé ? _

__ Retourne toi Minou, je veux voir ton visage._

Je soufflais, mes cheveux collaient à mon front et je sentais la sueur dévalé mon dos. J'avais chaud, il faisait horriblement chaud dans cette chambre.

Je me retournais sur le dos pour que Roy puisse me voir et qu'à mon tour je puisse le voir. Je quémandais ses lèvres en enroulant mes bras autours de sa nuque et j'écartais mes cuisses sans honte.

Roy se pencha sur moi pour m'accordais mon baiser. Il se stabilisa sur ses coudes et approfondit le bisous en y ajoutant la langue. A l'aide d'une de ses mains, il me fit comprendre qu'il voulait que j'enroule mes jambes à ses hanches, ce que je fis et je gardais mes bras enrouler contre son cou. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche et d'une main, il introduisit son pénis en moi. J'arquais le dos et basculais ma tête en arrière. Ma poigne qui enserrait son cou ce défit et mes poings vinrent serrer les draps qui s'étalaient sous moi.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements devenue puissant en moi, il se pencha et me dis à l'oreille :

__ Accroche toi à moi Fullmetal et, branle toi pour moi. Montre moi combien tu m'aimes mon Amour._

__ Oh putain oui, Mustang ! _

A demi-inconscient, ce salaud savait que je pourrais damné juste pour lui. Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi que je le ferais. De ce fait, d'une main je saisis tant bien que mal mon membre gorgé de plaisir et de mon autre main je m'accrochais à mon alchimiste de flamme. J'y appliquais des allées et retour rapide. Je me sentais au bord de l'implosion. Ma respiration se faisait très rapide et je sentais la sueur descendre en pente folle sur mon ventre.

_ _Dios, Roooy, Rooooy, bébé je vais jouir, putain ! _

__ Hmmmm, vas-y, haaa, viens pour moi Chaton. Hmmmaaa._

Il accentua ses coups de rein, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. D'une main, il rejoignit celle qui enserrait mon pénis et me fit comprendre qu'il prenait la suite. J'installais donc ma deuxième main sur ses épaules et resserrais ma prise autours de ses hanches.

Mon brun fut le premier à venir, je le suivis quelques instants après. Mustang s'étala comme une crêpe sur moi, étalant ma semence sur nos deux corps. Je reprenais mon souffle tout en regardant le plafond et en restant scellé au corps de Roy.

Celui-ci bougea pour se retirer de mon antre et m'embrassa d'un baiser papillon sur la bouche.

_ _Bébé, tu viens prendre une douche ? _

__ Je prendrais bien un bain, Excellence. _

__ Tu partages ? _

__ Si tu fais couler l'eau bébé. _

__ Nope._

Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Je pris mon temps avant de bouger. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en-mêlé et sentant ma bouche plutôt pâteuse, j'allais en cuisine ou je me servis un grand verre d'eau. Depuis le couloir, j'entendais l'eau couler. Le verre posait sur l'évier, je suivis le sons de la baignoire et m'arrêtais à l'embrasure de la salle d'eau.

_ _Mustang, qu'est-ce que tu fou, bordel ?!_

__ Un bain à l'uzu. Sa sent bon, non ? _

__ T'es sérieux là ? _

__ Ramène ton cul au lieu de ruminer ton foutu bain est près. _

A cet instant, je l'imaginais bien avec un petit tablier rose à cœur, un sourire furtif passa sur mes lèvres et je vis Roy froncer ses sourcils. Je passais devant lui, lui déposait un bisous sur ses lèvres et pénétrais dans l'eau chaude à l'uzu.

_ _Le bain est à bonne température Monsieur, vous venez ? _

__ Tsh..._

A son tours il rentra dans l'eau en se mettant derrière moi. Installait, il me colla à lui. Ma tête calait sur son torse, je fermais les yeux et goûtais au silence qui prenait place. C'était un silence... agréable et réconfortant. Réconfortant d'être enfin rentré à la maison. Je n'avais pas du tout hâte de repartir sur les routes. J'avais envie de stabilité, de me posais et de profitais de Roy.

En parlant du loup... il se saisit de mon bras et commença à le frotter à l'aide d'une éponge et de savon au senteur caramel et parla :

_ _Edward, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis pendant ton absence..._

__ Ah bon ? _

__ Oui. J'aimerais te parler de certaines choses. Tu veux bien ? _

__ Roy, tu me fais peur là..._

__ Ce n'étais pas mon intention. Voilà, je voudrais te proposer un nouveau poste. Une promotion en quelques sortes..._

__ Hmm, et elle changerait quoi à ma vie cette promotion ? _

__ Je ne sais pas si cela va te plaire mais, je voudrais te garder auprès de moi maintenant. Je voudrais que tu sois mon assistant personnel._

__ Mais... et celui qui y était jusqu'à maintenant ?_

__ Il part en retraite alors..._

Fuck ! Mon souhait de rester à ses côté est sur le point de se réaliser ! J'étais sur qu'à ce moment, mes yeux briller de joie et d'amour. De joie pour cette proposition attendu, et d'amour pour l'homme qui me la proposait. Je pris mon mec dans mes bras et le serrer fort contre moi.

_ _Oui, oui, OUI ! J'accepte ton offre. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'attendais que tu me demandes de rester avec toi. _

__ Je t'aime Fullmetal. _

On s'embrassa et on refit l'amour encore une fois, dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que nos peau se flétrisse, jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse. Nous refîmes une nouvelle fois l'amour dans notre chambre et c'est repus que entrelaçaient, nous nous sommes plongé main dans la main dans nos songes.

Assistant... assistant personnel de Roy Mustang, le généralissime de l'armée d'Amestris. Et aussi longtemps qu'il resterait à ce poste, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra bien de moi, je resterais auprès de lui. Pour toujours et à jamais. Mon amour, mon cœur...

_ _Roy... _

__ Hmmm ?_

__ Je t'aime._

__ 'e sais. _

Je souris tendrement dans le noir et avant qu'il ne se rendorme :

__ Roy ?_

__ 'uoi ?_

__ Et si on adoptaient un bébé ?_

* * *

**_Alors? Review ? =3_**

**_Je voulais remercier la personne qui m'a inspiré cet OS. Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais vue le jour, Merci Mickey (coeur)._**


End file.
